


No, it's Not Because of the Sun

by WaddleBuff



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Beach Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Bored, annoyed, and irrevocably horny during a class beach trip, Mea finds some fun in the arms of a hunky stranger.
Relationships: Kurosaki Mea/OC, Kurosaki Mea/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	No, it's Not Because of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this official art:
> 
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3410240

* * *

**_[follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

Other than hot, Mea Kurosaki was three things as she crouched behind a lone shed apart from her classmates and friends:

1\. bored

2\. annoyed

3\. (as per usual) irrevocably horny

It was supposed to be a fun beach day, one planned by her class to open a seaside shop for a fundraiser. Even from where she crouched, despondently nipping away at a snow cone, she could hear the din of student and customer alike, crowding around the shed.

Mea took another lick of her snow cone, casting a look down at herself. The sight of the new bikini she had bought just the other day merely made her mood worse.

She bought it for the sole purpose to have Rito finally reciprocate her flirts, her teases. She knew it was something stupid, something immature of her to expect, but she felt just a little...sexier than usual today.

The fact that he didn't even acknowledge her other than the usual awkward bashfulness when she clung to his arm was worse enough, but the fact that all the boys of the class seemed to clamor slack-jawed around seemingly any other girl _besides_ her was worse.

Another angry lick of ice.

It wasn't like her to be like this, to be petty about not getting attention. But again, she was more than a little proud of the way she looked today and she wanted, _needed_ just an ounce of recognition.

Perhaps it was all the daily flirting and teases she put out without getting anything in return that was getting to her; it was obvious Rito didn't take her seriously, placing her in the same "harmless tease" category as Momioka.

The thought drove Mea to take another angry bite at her snow cone. She was far from harmless. Unlike Momioka, she wasn't just a pervert. Despite her jokes and flirts, Mea _wanted_ Rito. And unlike all the other girls, at least Mea was upfront about it.

She sighed. Maybe she was just _too_ upfront about it. Even now, just thinking about it all, fantasizing about Rito's gaze on her curves laid bare under that purple two-piece got her thighs shifting together in latent excitement.

For once, she just wanted her outward sex appeal to be taken seriously.

Then, like the answer to a lewd little prayer,

"Well, what's a pretty little thing like you doing away from all her friends?" a voice said behind her. A very masculine voice.

Mea's head whipped towards the voice, her eyes peering over her shoulder. What she saw instantly turned her frown right-side up.

It was a young man. Or rather, a hot young _stud_ , grinning lecherously at her with his hands on his hips. She looked behind him, looked around him, but no, he was alone. Alone with just her. Meaning he had voluntarily walked over here himself just to talk to her.

Mea was flattered.

And more than that, excitement and a naughty need to prove herself suddenly welled up in her chest. Without even thinking, Mea flirted back.

"Things got a little boring...so I thought I might hide back here for a stud like you to find me, mister." she said, her inviting words just as brazen as they were when she'd say things like this to Rito. Her eye caught the bulge in the stranger's swimming trunks, and she bit her lip. "And my, my, looks like you're more than a little happy to see me…"

Mea's heart raced as the words slipped from her lips without much thought. Was she really doing this? Who was this man, anyway? Definitely not someone from her class, and definitely too old to be someone from school. What if Rito or the others walked over here to check on her or to get some supplies from the shed?

All of this hesitation, these questions ran through her mind in but a moment before a shared look at the hungry, lustful gaze on this stranger's face melted it all away.

"If I'm being honest I…I followed you here from that little shop your friends set up. I thought you were the cutest of them all and I just wanted to see if you wanted to have some fun…"

How brazen indeed.

As she stood up and he took a step towards her, Mea realized none of it mattered. All that mattered to her in this very second was the way this man looked at her, how she had him wrapped around her dainty little finger with a teasing grin, a mischievous glint in her eye. She'd definitely happened upon a kindred spirit.

It felt good, and she wondered how far she'd let this feeling take her as she took a long, sexy lick of her snow cone.

* * *

Turns out, Mea was willing to let the feeling take her a _long_ way.

Only a few more minutes and flirts later, and Mea found herself pinned against the wall of the shed. The snow cone she'd been nursing fell out of her hand, forgotten. She let out a delighted squeal as the stranger's mouth conquered hers, seizing her first kiss in a rough clasp of his lips. Mea kissed him back as best as she could with a wide smile, her free hands not hesitating to roam up the firm muscle of his back as his hands remained firmly planted on her shoulders.

Her breath came out in hot little gasps as he pulled away from her lips. Mea's eyes looked up at him with that mischievous twinkle, and she gave him a faux pout.

"You're gonna owe me for that snow cone, mister…"

"Don't worry," the stranger said as his eyes unabashedly drank her in, head to toe. "I'll pay you back."

A moment later and their mouths were upon each other once more, desperate grunts mixed in with rushed gasps. His tongue recklessly curled against the gate of her teeth, and she opened it, letting out a whimper at the way he hungrily swirled between her cheeks.

Mea could barely breathe in the onslaught, and she loved it. This was all happening so fast, and so senselessly, but all she cared about was how wanted she felt, how _sexy_ she felt as this stranger's hands suddenly began to roam across her curves, his tongue shoving itself down her throat. She knew this didn't mean anything other than meaningless, overwhelming lust, and she wasn't going to have it any other way. She would let this man do whatever he wanted with her, as long as it felt this _amazing._.

His hands felt like they were in ten places at once, and as his tongue kept cleaning her little mouth of residue syrup, his touch began to get rougher. He didn't hesitate to grope at the soft swell of her breasts in that purple bikini of hers, grab handfuls of her perky ass through her bikini bottoms, let his fingers rake hotly against the smooth skin of her back. With every second, Mea could feel herself grow hotter. Especially when the stranger had the gall to start grinding his horny bulge against her stomach.

The stranger's need for air finally ripped his tongue out from her lips, sticky strands of spit spilling between their mouths as they shared collective gasps of breath. Mea looked up at him hungrily. She was overwhelmed, but she needed more; she wasn't going to stop goading this stranger on until she felt like she was drowning.

He looked down at her in disbelief as his hands absentmindedly found a grip on her hips. He chuckled, shaking his head as his eyes kept drinking her in. She loved how hot it made her feel, seeing those hungry eyes roam across her chest, the tautness of her belly, the swell of her thighs. She bit her lip, already growing impatient at the respite.

"Your mouth tastes as sweet as you look." he said.

Suave, but Mea's mounting need needed something more brash.

Faster than he could react, Mea's hands roughly pulled at the string holding her bikini top, letting it flutter to her feet. A moment later, her hands swatted away his, giving her leeway to hook her thumbs into her bikini bottoms and shove them down her legs. Mea stepped out of them, leaving her completely naked aside from the hair tie on the little braid atop her head.

She panted, feeling the hot summer air clothe her nakedness, her thighs shifting restlessly as she let the man fully drink in the sight. He was stunned, and the fact that it was _her_ tight little body that had this effect on him drove Mea crazy. She lifted her arms, pushing out her chest a bit to give him a show, letting the afternoon sun cast a nice glow on every little curve of her smooth skin.

"I bet I taste sweeter elsewhere…" she said, biting her lip as her head fell back onto the wooden shed at her back.

Only a moment longer and the stranger was upon her. She squealed in delight as his mouth latched onto her neck, his lips sucking on her skin as if it were candy. Soon enough his teeth joined into the fray, biting as his mouth wandered, roaming down to her collarbone, smearing his spit across her shoulder.

If his hands had been everywhere at once, his mouth was doing its damndest to match; one second it was suckling on her neck, the next Mea shuddered at the sensation of his tongue smothering her smooth armpits, and soon after that, gasping when his lips didn't hesitate to clasp over the perked pink of her left tit.

The stranger's mouth lapped at every inch of her skin as if she were a buffet, and Mea didn't ever wanted it to stop. Her thighs kept shifting against each other, anxious, the fire set alight in her loins growing ever hotter as the minutes blazed by. A breathless groan was ripped from her throat the moment she felt his hand dip into her honeypot, his fingers instantly slipping into her folds.

Mea was made suddenly aware of just how _wet_ she was as he started pumping his fingers into her, dragging out long moans with every stroke of his wrists. Her arms fell from where she had them stretched out above her head, her hands finding a nice grip in the stranger's hair as he relentlessly kept sucking on her tit as his fingers pumped nice and hard between her legs.

Mea had never felt this good before. She'd always joke about sexual exploits, about what she'd want Rito to do, but even when she was fingering herself in private, there was no self-pleasure that reached this level of bliss. Loud moans spilled from her chest as the stranger kept going. His fingers pumped into her faster, faster, coaxing out more of her inner stickiness. She clenched her body around him, her pussy excitedly gripping his digits in a way that made her legs shudder.

Another minute longer and the stranger ripped himself away from her chest, withdraw his hand from her wet cunt. She heard him let out something akin to a growl as that mouth of his started kissing its way down her body, smoothing down her taut stomach, lingering around her bellybutton before he was face to face with her bare, very slick pussy.

Mea didn't have time to brace herself before his tongue was inside her. She let out a screech, eyes shutting so tight that they watered. If his fingers felt good, the pulsing velvet of his tongue felt _incredible._ She didn't even realize how hard her fingers pulled at his hair, nor did she care as she drew shapes and coaxed out heat in ways that made her skin turn to fire.

Acting on instinct she brought up one of her legs onto his shoulder, giving him easier passage to keep sucking at her horny little cunt more easily. She hissed as one of his hands found a nice grip on her thighs, his nails digging deep in tandem with the slurps of his tongue inside of her.

The moment the stranger's mouth moved up to start sucking on her clit, Mea couldn't take it anymore; her entire body convulsed as she came, squealing out in desperate hiccuping gasps. Pure pleasure seared her nerves, washing over her like liquid fire as waves of that heat _literally_ squirted out of her.

She didn't have any respite to take it all in; the moment her pussy started squirting, the stranger's mouth was already there to swallow it all up. His tongue coaxed every hot shot of her quim, his lips a tight seal around her clit as she kept cumming, kept shooting out her sexual frustration down his throat.

It felt like a small eternity for Mea as her world turned to white. By the time she opened her eyes, the stranger was already standing above her with a cocky grin.

A lazy drift of her eyes downward and she saw that he was also buck naked.

The sight of his cock, fully erect, its veiny meat pulsing and eager to replace his tongue instantly grounded Mea, and she felt her mouth start watering despite her inexperienced body _just_ recovering from an intense orgasm.

They both took a moment to catch their breaths, letting the sea breeze wash over them. Beads of sweat had begun to sprout on Mea's smooth skin, catching the stranger's eyes as they rolled down the expanse of her tight figure.

"Shit, you cum quick." the stranger said, once again giving a shake of his head in disbelief. "You're a squirter too. It really is my lucky day."

Mea looked up at him and gave him a grin.

"Well let's see if you're any better." she said, her hand reaching down to grasp his cock, firmly gripping its base to guide it towards the puffy lips of her wetness. Her breathing, already heavy from the previous onslaught of his tongue, grew a little faster as she felt his cockhead kiss her outer folds. She bit her lip. "Let's see if you can cum faster."

Another breath and the stranger excitedly shoved himself into her. Mea let out a silent scream, throwing her head back as he filled her, and _kept_ filling her until every solitary inch of his meat was crammed inside of her tightness. Just like that, her virginity was taken in a single thrust.

Mea's hands desperately shot out for a grip around his neck as the stranger let himself pulse idly in the depths of her baby pocket. She looked up at him as he gritted his teeth, his dark eyes hungry and vicious as his hands found their own grip on the seat of her tight rump.

Not another moment passed before his hips pulled back, each centimeter of his retreat sending sparks of wet delicious friction through her body. Not another moment after that, and his ships snapped forward again, his cock stuffing her to her brim with a shove that slammed her entire frame against the wall behind her.

The cycle continued, out and in, and in, and in, each subsequent swing of the stranger's hips growing faster, growing harder. Mea was starting to see spots as she felt filled in a way that she'd never expected to ever feel. Of all the jokes and cracks about sex she had made, she'd never suspected it to feel this mind-melting, this _incredible._

The stranger seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. It was apparent in the way his knees almost buckled as her pussy clenched tighter around him, the way he'd loudly curse and pause his thrusts, balls-deep inside her. They shared hot looks and hot breaths, shuddering together as they indulged in each other.

But soon enough their lust mounted to the point that there wasn't time for pauses, little respites where they could look into each other's eyes and bodies to catch a breath. Now, there was only time for fucking.

As the stranger bucked into Mea's tightness, his thrusting reached a nice, steady rhythm. Each forwards push of his hips echoed into the wood of the shed behind her in a dull thud, and each pull of his cockhead inside the gloving grip of her pussy earned a high-pitched squeal.

"Harder." Mea would hiss, earning exactly what she'd want.

"Faster." she'd wail, earning more of it.

Mea would cum again, her tight cunt puckering around him as her body, completely suspended and already thrown back with every motion of the stranger's hips against the wall, crumpled. He would keep thrusting through it, cursing more with every cycle of his bucking hips. He kept fucking her, his thrusts turning into desperate heaves as sweat coursed between them, their voices loud and uncaring in the salty air.

By the time his balls began to slap against her ass with each swing of his hips, the stranger would finally give one final shove, squeezing Mea's slenderness between his muscle and the hardness of the wall as he came.

Mea would follow suit at the sensation of the first shot of his cum, its heat shooting deeper than she'd known was possible. Before she could squeal, his mouth closed over hers and their collective groans ricocheted into each other's throats. Mea's eyes fluttered as her orgasm coursed through the stranger's. She relished every single second of it, of how much cum he pumped her with. She loved how his raw cock swelled with every shot, how each hot rope of spunk made him grunt and shove his tongue deeper down her throat, how _full_ to the brim she swelled as his seed pooled into her unsullied womb.

By the time his climax tapered out, Mea knew that she was far from finished. He didn't even have a chance to pull out completely before Mea looked up at him with those eyes, and her hands greedily grabbed the base of his cock.

Needy breaths passed through her lips.

"You took longer than I did."

The stranger grinned. He was still rock-hard.

"You know, that's _usually_ a good thing." he said, his chest heaving as he caught his own breath. His eyes were already beginning to wander again. "But if you really want me to-"

"Keep trying." Mea said. Demanded. That girlish grin of hers spread on her face as she pushed him away, and wobblingly got onto her feet. She made her way to a nearby picnic table nestled against the shed. As expected, he followed her every move, dazed, until she hopped on top the table, and spread her legs completely. The creampie the stranger had planted minutes earlier immediately tumbled out, the sticky sensation leaving Mea breathless as she played with the cum pooling between her thighs. "Keep trying until you're empty. Let's see if you can keep up with me~"

* * *

He could. Very much so. In fact, as Mea's toes curled with her umpteenth orgasm, the stranger's prick squelching restlessly into her filled cunt, Mea was starting to think that he could surpass her.

Which was a ridiculous line of logic anyway, considering she had been a virgin until very, very, very recently.

In the past hour, the stranger had managed to stuff Mea with at least three more of his loads, and had just let one splatter all over the front of her naked, sweaty body. Mea's back arched off the picnic table as he kept rutting her, his eyes drinking in the sight of his semen racing off the smoothness of her bare skin. Mea's red hair matted itself to her forehead, sticky with sweat. Miraculously, the hairclip she always had on was still clinging onto her braid for dear life as it wildly flew about with every wild buck of the stranger's hips rocking her entire body.

The stranger's thrusts were growing erratic again, and his audible breaths were growing more hitched. Telltale signs that he was about to reach his climax. Mea braced herself, her fingers digging into her palms as her arms uselessly lay limp above her head. Desperate moans began to mount into a scream as the stranger bucked faster and faster.

She suddenly felt something breach the corner of her mouth, and it took a moment to realize it was his fingers, shoving themselves between her cheeks. She obediently opened her lips for better access, and began to suck.

Only a few moments later and the stranger came, shooting yet more hot ropes deep into Mea's overflowing womb, spunk gushing out of her folds in a thick cascade that stumbled over the edge of the picnic table in long, opaque strings of white.

Both of them were heaving for breath, their bodies almost exhausted of the energy poured into the rough sex Mea had goaded this stranger into for the past couple hours.

And yet, the stranger's cock rose to attention again at the sight of Mea's nakedness, at those tight, addicting curves glistening with her sweat, his semen, her quim. Wordlessly he withdrew from her cunt, and his hands went to her waist to reposition her face down on the picnic table, forcing Mea to stand on the sand, her ass stuck out towards him. She felt an endless stream of spunk spilling out from her worn pussy, rivulets of sticky white clinging to the insides of her legs.

Then, she felt his hands on her ass, mewled as his mouth joined them. In due time his tongue was slicking across her tender, very sweaty skin, running a snaking line up the smooth curve of her spine. Despite the heat of the weather, the heat of her inner body, Mea shivered in delight, her pulse racing as she felt her pussy throb for more of him.

The moment his tongue reached her neck, her world violently swirled as a hand pushed her down onto the picnic table completely. Another moment and he was sheathed inside of her, his pace from earlier instantly returning in furious bucks. Mea squealed, feeling a climax already creeping in before the searing white sensation of pain overwhelmed her, and she felt her breath ripped from her lungs. All the while, the stranger was fucking her into the table, forcing her hands out to support her weight as his pelvis wetly smacked into the delicious cleft of her ass.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that her head was forcefully pulled back, subsequently lifting pulling the front of her body off the table. The pain was still there, and another moment passed, another thrust of his massive cock into her cunt before she also realized that the stranger had her long hair braid wrapped tight around his dominant hand like a rein. She tried looking back at him, peering at what he was doing, but all she got in her attempt was another harsh tug that made her eyes water.

This should have been the moment where he'd crossed a line, where his treatment of her body would make Mea put her foot down, but no...no protests arose from her lips, no resistance. The only thing that rose from her lips was more squeals, more groans, more pleads.

"Fucking _shit,_ " the stranger said, his free hand planting itself nice and firm onto her waist. "You're... _ungh_ crazy, you know that? I don't even know how many times I've cum inside you and you just let me do whatever I want. You don't even know my name."

Mea giggled through her desperate pants, processing his words as their skin loudly clapped over the squelches of his cock stretching out her packed tightness.

"You haven't stopped _anh!_ fucking me for almost three hours, and you don't know mine. What's the difference?"

The stranger didn't reply, opting to focus more on the sex as Mea intentionally squeezed her pelvic muscles tighter, coaxing a hiss from his teeth.

"How long until your class leaves?" he managed, changing the subject. "I want you to give me head at least once."

"Don't you worry your lewd little head off," Mea said as his cock hit a spot in her that made her breath hitch. "We leave after sunset, so you'll have plenty of time to teach me…"

The answer seemed to reinvigorate him, and the next several bucks of his hips, coupled with a harsh tug of her long braid, were rough enough to send Mea spiraling into another climax.

Indeed, she'd have plenty of time to learn the ins and outs of what this stranger had to offer, and she'd get more than enough appreciation of her goods to boot.

But perhaps, as the stranger raced into packing another creampie deep into Mea's needy pussy, time wasn't much of a concern.

After all, as she had displayed for the previous couple hours, Mea was a quick learner.

* * *

**_[join my discord server bitch](https://discord.gg/RMjncfm) _ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> requests welcum!


End file.
